Phantoms part 2
by oppositesattract5532
Summary: Warning: Contains some dark shit and stuff... K I'm sorry


Phantoms pt. 2

A Voltron fan fiction, warning this contains slight curse words, gore, death, depression, and more, if you're sensitive to these topics you have been warned.

Chapter 4: In and Out (Lance's Perspective)

I looked out of the window in the Green Lion's cockpit. Pidge had activated her cloaking device and she and hunk were dropping me off at the supply ship. "Hey Lance?" Hunk said. I turned to him.

"What is it?" I asked. Hunk sighed and looked at the ground.

"G-Good luck I guess." He said, looking and smiling at me. I smiled back. I had been told something similar earlier that day. Keith asked me to promise I'd come back safe. Like the fool I am I promised him that I would.

"Okay, we're here." Pidge said. After saying my goodbyes I jumped out of the Green Lion, using my jet pack to go to the cargo ship. As soon as I infiltrated I was greeted with a long hallway. Feeling sweat drip down my neck I quickly ran around the ship, placing bombs. It was very hot in the ship making it hard to move around. The ship occasionally jerked around, causing me to stumble. I assumed it was the lions distracting the ship.

I was about to leave the ship when I heard footsteps come to a stop behind me. I turned around, activating my Bayard. My eyes widened as I was faced with a druid. I fired rapidly at it, feeling my heart thumping in my chest. After a while it vanished. I panted, sweat dripping down my face. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain pierce through me. I dropped my Bayard, feeling blood trickle out of my mouth. "Time's up Paladin." The druid said. I looked down and saw a blade coming out of my stomach.

Everything else was a blur and next thing I knew I was floating around in space, blood flying out of my wound. I cupped my arms over my stomach, trying to keep from losing too much blood. I looked up at the stars above me, feeling tears trickle from my eyes. Suddenly I felt someone grip me and I was moving quickly. I looked up and saw what looked like a blurry version of Keith. "K-Keith…?" he looked down at me.

"Shh, it's okay, you're gonna be okay." He said. I smiled to myself, continuing to prevent blood from flying out of my stomach.

Chapter 5: Broken Promises (Keith's Perspective)

I was clutching Lance in my arms, blasting my jetpack at full speed, trying to get back to the lions as fast as possible. The cargo ship had exploded a little bit before when they first saw Lance drifting through space. He kept trying to speak, mumbling sorry over and over again. I kept trying to keep him quiet to help save his energy. Eventually Cosmo appeared on Lance's back and we teleported into the Black Lion. "Keith, Lance!" Shiro yelled, running over to us.

"Did you get him?" Pidge's panicked voice rang over the intercom.

"Y-Yeah I got him… he's losing a lot of blood." I said, my voice shaking more than I would like it too. Mom ran over and kneeled by Lance. Cosmo teleported out of the lion and teleported back with everyone. Allura ran over and tried to do her healing thing. She paused and looked up at us after a while.

"I can't heal him… whatever killed him must have made it so we couldn't help him." She said, her voice shaking violently. I felt my heart start pounding. Lance made a grunt noise. Mom sighed and took out a ball of bandages and shoved some on Lance's wound, applying great pressure to it.

"I guess we're doing it the old fashioned way then." She said. Mom wrapped some other bandages around Lance's wound a while later, keeping the pressure applied to his wound. Pidge and Hunk were ugly crying while Shiro was walking back and forth, slurping a random drink he had aggressively. After a while mom had done all she was doing and was trying to comfort everyone else while I was left cradling Lance in my arms.

"Please… please hold on Lance…" I whispered to him. I felt fat tears roll down my cheeks, landing on Lance's face. He smiled softly and put his hand on my face while I held it there, wanting any comfort from him that he would be okay that I could get.

"K-Keith… take your time…" he said. I looked down at him. I felt my heart pounding in my chest even more than it was and I started crying more.

"D-Don't talk like that you're going to be fi-" before I could finish Lance lunged up and kissed me before he fell back, the life draining from his blue eyes.

"I love you…" he whispered so only he and I could hear. And with that I felt his hand go cold.

"No… oh god no, no, no, no, no, Lance? Lance! LANCE PLEASE!" I started pleading for him to be okay, crying a waterfall. Mom started doing CPR while everyone else was panicking.

"Dammit come on kid!" mom said while doing CPR. Cosmo started licking Lance's face, whimpering between licks. After a couple hours his heart was still not beating. He had died.

Chapter 6: Falling Apart (Shiro's Perspective)

It's been a few weeks since Lance died. Keith became an emotional wreck and the Black Lion eventually stopped responding to him. I started piloting the Black Lion again while Keith went back to piloting Red. Pidge is working hard trying to find a way to not only revive people but to stop what happened to Lance to happen to anyone else. She hasn't slept in days and only falls asleep on accident.

Hunk is doing endless stress baking while Allura is working on strengthening her magic. Keith rarely speaks full sentences anymore; the most he ever speaks was two words usually. The day Lance died was the same day we found out he and Lance had been dating.

Keith hasn't come out of his lion ever since Lance died, the only times we see him is over the intercom. We had freed Earth from the Galra's enslavement and felt terrible letting Lance's family know he died. I keep my screams of grief on the inside while trying to help everyone with their new found depression. Keith Hunk and Pidge were the most depressed of everyone. The team has just been falling apart emotionally and almost physically it seems. I've been trying to help everyone out along with some other members of the team but it seems we get little progress. I fear for the team. I fear for Voltron

We're all falling apart…


End file.
